Cause and Effect (episode)
The destruction of the Enterprise near a distortion in the space-time continuum causes a temporal causality loop to form, trapping the ship and crew in time and forcing them to relive the events that lead to their deaths. Summary Teaser The Enterprise has sustained a direct impact to its starboard warp nacelle and it is venting warp plasma. A warp core breach is imminent and efforts to eject the core have failed. Captain Picard orders all hands to abandon ship as the Enterprise is destroyed by a warp core breach. Act One The Enterprise is traveling at impulse through a region of space. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 45652.1. The ''Enterprise has entered an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse. We are the first Starfleet vessel to chart this unexplored region." Data, Riker, Worf and Dr. Crusher are in the first officer's quarters to play a game of poker. Data shuffles the cards in his typically fast android fashion and Riker and Worf question whether Data is truly randomizing the deck. Data deals the cards (the values of the cards are significant as you will see later) and Crusher has the highest hand. The four officers play and eventually a standoff occurs between Riker and Crusher. Crusher calls Riker's bluff and wins the hand, somehow knowing that she would win. After winning, she is called to sickbay. Upon arriving at sickbay, Lt. Cmdr. La Forge tells her that he is feeling dizzy. Crusher finds that although he has the symptoms of an inner ear infection, there is nothing physical to suggest that he has such an infection. After examining him, she prepares a hypospray of vertazine when she has the feeling that she already performed this examination. La Forge has no recollection and suggests that she was talking about another patient, but Crusher is insistent that it was La Forge whom she treated. She shrugs off her ''déjà vu and administers the hypospray. Later that night, she gets ready to go to bed and shortly after she does, she starts to hear a voice and that voice soon becomes many voices, which are completely undecipherable. As Crusher puts the light on, the voices stop and she accidentally breaks her cup which was next to her light switch. The following morning, the senior staff (except for Worf) are briefing each other on the vast undertaking of charting the Typhon Expanse. As they are about to return to duty, Dr. Crusher reports the voices that she heard the previous night. The other staff are curious about her report, and they are interrupted when Worf reports from the bridge that there is a distortion in the space-time continuum in the vicinity of the Enterprise. The staff return to the bridge. Picard orders the Enterprise to be backed off slowly, but maneuvering thrusters fail to respond. The distortion begins to fluctuate and power levels drop. Counselor Troi warns the captain that they must leave immediately. Data reports that something is emerging from the distortion, and an unidentified starship emerges from it. The ship is on a collision course with the Enterprise, just thirty-six seconds from impact and the helm still fails to respond. There is no response when the Enterprise hails the other ship. Picard asks for suggestions. Riker (standing closely on Data's left) suggests decompressing the main shuttlebay allowing the explosive reaction to push them clear and Data suggests using the tractor beam to alter the ship's trajectory; Picard opts for the latter. The Enterprise emits a tractor beam but it is insufficient; the ship collides with the Enterprise's starboard warp nacelle, causing it to explode. The events portrayed in the teaser replay themselves and again the Enterprise is destroyed by a warp core breach. Act Two The Enterprise is traveling at impulse through a region of space. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 45652.1. The Enterprise has entered an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse. We are the first Starfleet vessel to chart this unexplored region." Data, Riker, Worf and Dr. Crusher are in Riker's quarters playing a game of poker. Data shuffles the cards in his typically fast android fashion and Riker and Worf question whether Data is truly randomizing the deck. Data deals the cards and Crusher once again has the highest hand. Each player bets and as Data is about to deal another round, Riker now feels déjà vu and eyes Beverly, having a strong feeling about the outcome of the game and he folds, telling her that she will call his bluff. Crusher eyes Riker back in surprise and asks him how he knew. Riker replies that he "just had a feeling", as did Dr. Crusher. Crusher is called to sickbay and, upon arriving at sickbay, La Forge tells her that he is feeling dizzy. Crusher finds that although he has the symptoms of an inner ear infection, there is no physical evidence of one. After examining him, she prepares a hypospray of vertazine, but she has the feeling that she already performed this examination. When she asks La Forge if she did this examination before, La Forge says he has the feeling that she has but they cannot remember when. Crusher checks the medical logs on La Forge and finds that although Geordi had complaints about pain with his VISOR, he had none regarding dizziness. La Forge suggests that it was déjà vu but it was unlikely, since both of them had the feeling. Later that night Crusher is in her quarters getting ready for bed and as she does, she hears whispers becoming louder and more frequent. She gets up and calls Captain Picard and at the same time, breaks her cup which was next to the light switch. In the ready room, Picard and Crusher share their recent feelings of déjà vu and Picard orders a ship-wide diagnostic with a report to be made in the morning. At 0700 hours, the senior staff (except for Worf) discusses the results and finds no anomalous readings in the diagnostic, although Crusher discovers that ten other people aboard the Enterprise heard voices at the same time of the night as she did. Worf interrupts from the bridge and reports that there is a distortion in the spacetime continuum in the vicinity of the Enterprise. The staff returns to the bridge. Picard orders the Enterprise to back off slowly, but maneuvering thrusters fail to respond. The distortion begins to fluctuate as power levels on the ship drop. Counselor Troi warns the Captain that they have to leave now. Data says that something is emerging from the distortion and a starship emerges from it. The ship is on a collision course with the Enterprise just thirty-six seconds from impact and the helm still fails to respond. There is no response when the Enterprise hails the other ship. Picard asks for suggestions. Riker suggests decompressing the main shuttlebay allowing the explosive reaction to push them clear and Data suggests using the tractor beam to alter the ship's trajectory; Picard opts for the latter. The Enterprise emits a tractor beam but again it is too late – the ship collides with the Enterprise's starboard warp nacelle, causing it to explode. The previous events replay themselves and again the Enterprise is destroyed by a warp core breach. Act Three The Enterprise is traveling at impulse through a region of space. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 45652.1. The Enterprise has entered an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse. We are the first Starfleet vessel to chart this unexplored region." Data, Riker, Worf and Crusher are in Riker's quarters to play a game of poker. Data shuffles the cards in his typically fast android fashion and Riker and Worf question whether Data is truly randomizing the deck. Data deals the first set of cards, face down, and Worf is agitated having the feeling of done this before quoting nIb'poH, the Klingon equivalent of déjà vu. Riker says that they did last Tuesday but Worf means déjà vu and Crusher has the same feeling. Data now deals the cards face up and Beverly predicts that she will get a queen; she does. She then predicts that Data will get a four; he does. She then tells Data to deal the cards and she, Riker and Worf are overcome with feelings of déjà vu, flawlessly recalling the order of the cards that would be dealt. They all wonder how they knew. Crusher interrupts the puzzlement and calls sickbay asking if La Forge is present; he isn't, but he soon arrives and the CMO leaves to go to sickbay. Picard arrives in sickbay seeing Crusher and La Forge – La Forge's VISOR is being examined with a diagnostic tool while a test is being done on his visual receptors. Crusher asks Picard if he has been experiencing déjà vu as of late; he has, as have many other people aboard the ship. Crusher has foregone running a standard test on La Forge in favor of running an optical diagnostic where the results came back positive for a phase shift in his visual receptors, which caused his dizziness as the phase shift was projecting images that didn't exist. Small distortions were found in the surrounding dekyon field and La Forge's VISOR was converting these distortions in to the images that he was seeing, causing his dizziness. Later that night, Crusher is getting ready for bed (dressed in her uniform) and puts her cup on a table rather than next to the light switch. As she goes to bed, she starts to hear voices again. She immediately gets up, prepared with a tricorder and records the voices. She calls La Forge, reporting the voices and La Forge reports that something strange happened as well. As she goes out, her coat hits her cup which falls and breaks. Crusher joins La Forge and Data in main engineering. La Forge reports that there was a distortion in the dekyon field. They analyze Crusher's six-second recording, and Data discovers that there are over one thousand voices, all from the crew of the Enterprise. Act Four Crusher calls all of the senior staff (Worf is now present) to the observation lounge early in the morning with a suggestion as to what was causing all of the unusual events that happened recently on the Enterprise. La Forge reports that the Enterprise has most likely been caught in a temporal causality loop, where they have been repeating events over and over again but they have no knowledge of how many times they have repeated events or how long they have been stuck in the loop. Crusher feels that if La Forge is correct, then the voices that she heard may be 'echoes' from previous loops. Picard inquires how the Enterprise may have been caught in the loop. Data hypothesizes, from the recording, that the Enterprise had encountered a disaster so serious that the Captain would order all hands to abandon ship and replays three segments of the recording – Worf's report of the distortion, Data's report on the collision course and Picard's call for all hands to abandon ship. The staff are clearly disturbed by what they just heard. La Forge suggests that if the distortion was a temporal distortion then the destruction of the Enterprise may have caused a rupture in the space-time continuum, catching them in the loop. Worf suggests that they reverse course to avoid the disaster, but Riker points out that reversing course could be what causes the disaster. Picard decides that they cannot start second guessing themselves; he orders them to remain on course. La Forge warns that if the disaster is not averted they will forget everything that they learned in this loop. Geordi and Data suggest modulating a dekyon emission which, if done correctly, would set up a resonance in Data's positronic subprocessors, leaving a message. However the message would be very short (a few characters or a word at most) and Data would not know what the message is immediately; it would be more like a post-hypnotic suggestion. La Forge, Data and Crusher are in main engineering where La Forge is making some modifications to the circuitry in Data's head, and he attaches an emitter to Data's right arm. Neither La Forge nor Crusher recall having done this before so they feel encouraged. La Forge tests the modifications and finds an active dekyon field. Red alert is called and the three officers return to the bridge. The distortion is present again and the same events happen like before but this time Data is able to input a message on the emitter on his arm just before the Enterprise is destroyed. Act Five The Enterprise is traveling at impulse through a region of space. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 45652.1. The ''Enterprise has entered an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse. We are the first Starfleet vessel to chart this unexplored region." Data, Riker, Worf and Crusher are in Riker's quarters playing a game of poker. Data shuffles the cards in his typically fast android fashion and Riker and Worf question whether Data is truly randomizing the deck. Data deals the first set of cards, face down, and Worf is agitated having the feeling of done this before. Riker says that they did last Tuesday but Worf means ''déjà vu and Crusher has the same feeling. As Data is about to deal the next set of cards face up, Crusher predicts the order of the cards last time but they are all threes. Crusher is surprised, as she was certain about which cards would be dealt. Worf shared the same surprise and conviction. Data deals three more rounds and this time all four officers are dealt three of a kind. They are all surprised with the improbability of what just happened. Crusher is then called to sickbay. When she arrives at sickbay, La Forge complains of dizziness and she performs an exam and the results came back negative. She then runs an optical scan and calls Captain Picard down, reporting to him her findings as she did previously. La Forge then leaves and returns to engineering. Data and La Forge are in main engineering and Data runs a diagnostic on the warp subsystems. When he finishes the diagnostic, the results come up entirely as threes. Data says that he has encountered the number three “an inordinate number of times” in the past two hours. La Forge receives an alarm of a distortion in the dekyon field on Deck 9. Crusher (from her quarters) calls La Forge and reports the voices while La Forge reports the dekyon distortion. Crusher leaves her quarters and heads for engineering. As she leaves, Data and La Forge hear a glass shatter, and after asking if everything is okay, Crusher reports that she is fine and continues on her way. Some time later, the senior staff is in the observation lounge, half-way through discussing the theory of being caught in the causality loop. La Forge and Data report the many sightings of three occurring all over the Enterprise, knowing that it is more than a coincidence. Nothing was wrong with the ship, but a diagnostic revealed that there was a dekyon field modulation in Data's positronic subprocessors. They didn't know what caused it, but La Forge said that if he wanted to send a message, he'd do it in a similar fashion. The staff discuss the significance of the number three and they are interrupted by Ensign Ro Laren on the bridge. The staff return to the bridge and once again the distortion is present. Picard orders the Enterprise to back off slowly but maneuvering thrusters fail to respond. The distortion begins to fluctuate and the Enterprise's power levels drop. Counselor Troi warns the captain that they have to leave immediately. Data says that something is emerging from the distortion and a starship emerges from it. The ship is on a collision course with the Enterprise just thirty-six seconds from impact and the helm still fails to respond. There is no response when the Enterprise hails the ship. Picard asks for suggestions and Riker suggests decompressing the main shuttlebay allowing the explosive reaction to push them clear while Data suggests using the tractor beam to alter the ship's trajectory; Picard opts for the latter but just as Worf engages the tractor beam, Data is struck by a moment of realization. He deduces that using the tractor beam will not succeed and quickly decompresses the main shuttlebay. In space (now in view of the main shuttlebay of the Enterprise) the bay door opens with gas violently escaping the bay, pushing the Enterprise out of the path of the other ship. Power is restored and Picard asks Data what happened. Data speculates that 'three' referred to the number of rank insignia on the neck of Riker's uniform, indicating that his suggestion would be the successful course of action. Red alert is canceled and Picard orders Worf to access a Federation time-base beacon to ascertain how long they have been in the causality loop. The beacon confirms that the Enterprise's chronometers are off by 17.4 days and Data resets them accordingly. The Enterprise is then hailed by the other ship, which the Enterprise identifies as the , a starship (Soyuz-class starships had been out of service for more than eighty years). The Enterprise opens a channel and the captain of the Bozeman, Morgan Bateson offers assistance while Picard was going to offer assistance as well. Bateson is unfamiliar with the configuration of the Enterprise and he explains that they found a temporal distortion then the Enterprise appeared with the Bozeman nearly colliding with it. Picard tells Bateson that the Enterprise was caught in a temporal causality loop and suspects that something similar happened to the Bozeman but Bateson dismisses Picard's suggestion, claiming that the Bozeman left starbase only three weeks previously but when Captain Picard asks Bateson what the year is, Bateson replies saying that it is 2278. Picard suggests that Bateson beam aboard the Enterprise as there is much to discuss. Bateson agrees with a very concerned look on his face. Memorable quotes "All hands, abandon ship! Repeat - all hands, abandon –" (the Enterprise explodes) :- Picard, mere seconds after the Bozeman collided with the Enterprise (multiple times) "Still no help for the Klingon." :- Data, dealing cards in one iteration of poker games "Captain Bateson... do you know what year it is?" "Of course I do – it's twenty-two seventy-eight." (pause) "Captain, perhaps you should beam aboard our ship. There's something we need to discuss." : - Picard and Bateson Background Information Story and production *Writer Brannon Braga came up with the story while thinking of ways to avoid standard time travel cliches. "I love time travel stories and I don't know who doesn't. We wanted to do a time travel story that had never been done before. Being trapped in a time loop is one I've never seen before." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *The story was still missing some elements. According to Braga, "I came up with the poker game while I was eating pancakes and pouring syrup. I had no idea how it happened – because it was before the sugar rush. I knew then that the poker game would somehow be utilized for once, and lay it in so the viewer thinks it's just a poker game and it turns out to be the key to saving their entire existence." Initially, Riker was going to win the hand with three aces, as an additional indicator that Riker's suggestion should be followed. Rick Berman nixed the idea, arguing that Data could program in "three", but not give Riker three aces. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *Due to the nature of the episode, the production staff were careful to make each iteration of the loop unique. Braga commented, "In a way, doing the same scenes over was comforting; it was fun to come up with different takes and to think how I could get that glass to break each time. It wasn't until I got to the final draft that I thought to have the glass break over the intercom on that final loop through. So it was finding those little nuggets and pathways and weave through as we were structuring it. That was a terrific challenge." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *Herb Wright noted, "It's a helluva challenge because when the audience has seen it once and you show it to them the second time, the temptation for them is to jam the button on the remote. The challenge is how do you keep them excited, motivated and involved and wondering what the fuck is going on. And in the teaser you're starting off and you've destroyed the ship so if that isn't going to get you to tune back in, I don't know what will." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *To ensure that the episode was not misinterpreted as a clip show, Rick Berman instructed director Jonathan Frakes to not reuse any footage and ensure every loop was filmed in a different way. As such, some of the scenes in this episode were shot using multiple cameras in order to prevent having to shoot the same shot twice at different angles. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) *This episode features one of the few appearances of the main shuttlebay, seen as a miniature. According to Ed Miarecki, the two shuttles are named Berman and Piller, after the show's producers. http://www.edmiarecki.com/Formatting/fm05.html *Rather than the usual technique of superimposing an image of an explosion over the ship, the production team built an Enterprise model kit, stuffed it with firecrackers, and blew it up while shooting it from multiple angles. The "special occasion" of the Enterprise's destruction called for a more realistic and impressive explosion. *Originally, the USS Bozeman was going to be a TOS era starship, however, the episode's already stretched budget required the ship to be changed to Soyuz-class, which was a slight modification of the miniature and utilized sets and costumes from . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the staff wanted Kirstie Alley, who played Grammer's Cheers co-star , to reprise her role as Saavik as the female bridge officer standing next to Captain Bateson on the Bozeman, but scheduling conflicts prevented this from happening. is unaware that the Bozeman was caught in a causality loop]] Continuity *This is the third episode in which we see a starship destroyed, namely, the Enterprise-D. *When La Forge and Dr. Crusher check the medical logs for previous occurrences of his VISOR-related illness, a previous entry reads Minor Headache: Common Cold however, the common cold has supposedly been cured by the 24th century. ( ) * The Bozeman's "era" of 2278 would be set halfway between the events seen in and . The wardrobe of Captain Bateson also establishes that Starfleet had switched to the red jacket uniform at least seven years before the "first" time the uniform was seen in . * The Bozeman was later referenced in the TNG series finale , and . Apocrypha *Captain Bateson and the crew of the Bozeman go on to play a major role in the novel Ship of the Line. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 59, . * In the UK video collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition under the "Ensemble Cast" section, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.6, . *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Time Travel collection. Links and references Guest Stars *Kelsey Grammer as Morgan Bateson *Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren *Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa Uncredited co-stars * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Unknown performers as ** ''Bozeman'' female crewmember ** ''Bozeman'' female lieutenant ** ''Bozeman'' male crewmember References 47; ''Bozeman'', USS; catwalk; dekyon; drive plasma; escape pod; main shuttlebay; plasma; poker; positronic net; ''Soyuz'' class; temporal causality loop; vertazine; VISOR; warp core breach; warp core ejection system; warp nacelle |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Déjà Vu es:Cause and Effect ja:TNG:恐怖の宇宙時間連続体 nl:Cause and Effect pl:Cause and Effect